Nothing As It Seems
by VickiWeasley
Summary: 1shot harry isnt so sure that what he sees is what is real. how can onetell if what they are is not a made up existance that can only be true in a dream world he finds that dreams arent so bad if you curl up with dad in his bed though psuedo severitus


This is a one shot that I came up with. Me and my cousin squirmy were talking about dreams the other day then I had a dream about this story I hope you enjoy it. Tell me if it is too confusing please, and give me your opinion! 

Also I am looking for BETA READER for my other stories if you are interested please contact me by email or just put it in your review.

None of this is mine it belongs to the richest women in Britain Duh.

NOTHING AS IT SEEMS: One Shot

Harry was making his way down to the dungeons for his weekly hell called Occlumency, with his most hated professor. The greasy bat always tore through his mind, forcing him to relive every horrible memory he had, which was a lot in his case.

He knew he would never get Occlumency down, no matter how hard he tried Snape would get through his barriers. Then the big bat would yell at him to clear his mind, maybe if Snape told him HOW to clear his mind he would have made some bloody progress.

He stepped up to the door preparing to knock. "Maybe I could leave and by chance he would forget about the lesson tonight." No such luck, just as he was about to step away the door opened leaving him face to face with Snape.

"Going somewhere Potter? Or were you planning on standing here all night admiring my door?" Harry looked up and confirmed that Snape had a sneer on his ghostly pale face. "Get in." the older man commanded.

He stepped in wishing he could disappear. He could go into hiding with an alias of Bartholomew Poppins and live with a dog named Beefy and a lizard named Rooby. He could work as a DJ named Mo Comp and live a muggle life, but then again Wizards liked music too. He could live peacefully away from the Wizarding world, away from Snape, away from Voldemort, and away from the cursed prophecy. He thought these things but he knew he would never do them, he couldn't abandon hi friends like that, plus only he could get rid of old Voldy. "Merlin I wish I were normal." he murmured to himself.

"Stop talking to yourself Potter and come into the room." Snape barked. "I don't have all night." Harry only took one step before Snape yelled, "Legilemens."

'Dudley and his gang were chasing him down the street. He knew he wasn't going to get away fast enough but he would try. He tripped over a loose tree root and did a face plant into the concrete. He chasers caught up to him and began slamming their fists into his face and stomach.'

'He was standing outside at night next to his newly acquired godfather. Hermione was still sitting with Ron, whose ankle was injured from Sirius' bite. The full moon began to make it's way out from behind the clouds and he watched as his favorite defense teacher turned into a flesh hungry werewolf.'

'He watched as Voldemort's wand erupted with a green and Cedric crumpled to the floor. All he could hear was Voldemort calling Cedric a spare.'

'He heard his mother's blood curdling screams begging Voldemort to take her instead.'

'He was very young. Vernon's beefy hand met his face leaving behind a large, stinging, red, handprint. Then his uncle grabbed him by his hair and drug him to the cupboard. He felt chills un through his body as he heard the locks being put into place.'

'He saw Sirius go stiff and fall to the floor. Bellatrix drug him to the veil and forced him through. His heart shattered into a million pieces Sirius was gone, gone forever. There was no way of bringing him back, no way they could talk to each other again, no way they would laugh together again, no way he could live with him and have a happy life with family. Sirius was dead.'

Harry couldn't take the pain anymore, he wanted it to stop, but try as he might he couldn't push Snape out. He felt the pressure ease in his mind and he could recognize that Snape was yelling at him for being weak and not trying hard enough to push him out, but he didn't care. He just let the Darkness take him.

He awoke and tried to sit up but found his head colliding with something as he did. When he opened his eyes it was still dark, and it took a minute for him to realize where he was.

"Get up boy, you need to cook our breakfast!" he heard his uncle yell as the locks were undone. He was at the Dursley's . It was all a dream, that strange evil bat-like man was all in his dream, wasn't he? He felt very confused, why had the whole thing felt so real?

He got out of the cupboard and went to make breakfast for his so called family. "Hurry up boy, and don't burn any thing." his uncle yelled.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry said still thinking of his dream. He put some bacon in a pan, turned the burner on, and watched as the oil cracked from the heat. His mind drifted back to his dream.

"BOY! I SAID DON'T BURN ANYTHING!" his uncle yelled. Harry turned just in time to see his purple faced uncle throw his huge fist into his face. It came again and again until his uncle seemed to think he had learned his lesson.

"That will teach you to disobey me." his uncle yelled as he was drug back to the cupboard barely conscious. Everything was blurry but he recognized the cupboard door being opened.

The next thing he knew he was being thrown against the back wall and the door was slammed, locking him into his 'room'. Blood trickled down his face and he welcomed the darkness that was calling him.

He woke up with tears in his eyes, he didn't like his dream, no one was nice to him. Five year old Harry jumped off of his bed, ran out his door and made his way down the hallway. He stopped in font of a door and turned the knob. He ran to the large bed in the middle of the room. "Daddy." he cried standing on his tippy toes to touch the man's arm. "Daddy" he cried again causing the man in the bed to sit up.

"What's wrong baby?" the man said picking up the child and putting in on the bed next to him. "I had a bad dream daddy." the boy said cuddling to the pale figure.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked lifting the child into his lap and leaning against the head board,

"I was bigger but you were really mean to me daddy. You yelled at me and called me Potter. Daddy, I don't know what a Potter is. I didn't like you and you didn't like me neither." he said burying his face into his father's shirt.

"What happened next." the older man asked sadly.

"You pointed a stick at me and a light came out of it. My brain got jumbled. I saw me getting beat up by some boys, one of them was really fat."

"That is not very nice."

"I know but he wasn't nice neither."

"What happened next?"

"I saw a man turn into a scary werewolf daddy." he sniffled, "Then a very scary man with no nose pointed another stick at a boy and green stuff came out. Daddy I think the boy died, cause I was real sad in my dream."

"Shhh, it's okay remember it was just a dream." he said wrapping his arms around the small figure in his lap. "What happened next?"

"The scary man hit a women with the green light too."

"Did she live?" his father asked curiously.

"No I think she died too." he paused " Then a man was hit with a light and a scary lady put him behind a curtain. Daddy, I hope he is okay, but I was real sad when I was that, so I Don't think he is." he father comforted him by tightening his hold and rubbing his back.

"A man with a purple face started to hit me and he threw me into a closet underneath of the stairs. I hit my head and it started to bleed. Then I woke up. Daddy, I didn't like that dream at all."

"It's okay, you are safe, remember those people aren't real." he kissed the top of his son's head.

Harry looked up into the onyx eyes of the one that held him, " I didn't like you in my dream, you were mean."

"That wasn't really me Harry." he said smiling "I know that daddy." he said giggling. "Can I sleep with you and mommy tonight?"

"Of course." he said laying the boy down between him and his wife, and pulling the cover over them trying not to disturb the women.

"Daddy?" Harry whispered as he curled into his father's side.

"Yes Harry?" the man asked closing his eyes lightly.

"I love you."

"I love you too son, now go to sleep."

"Okay daddy."

88888 PLEASE READ Confused?  
Okay a few things. First of all what do you think? I hope you got who Harry's dad was at the end. I wasn't going to have a mom for Harry but the people who read it before I put it on told me I should. No the women isn't Lily, she can't be wouldn't you think Harry would recognize his own mother in a dream. She is just some random person, think of her as who ever you want, heck make yourself her if you are a her that is. Just something else I wanted to say is at the end they are muggles so Harry doesn't know what wands are or anything like that.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEEEAAASSSE REVIEW I LOVE YOU ALL SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IT DOESN'T TAKE LONG ANY THING YOU WANT TO SAY IS WELCOMED


End file.
